


Klaus Hargeeves imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Klaus Hargreeves imagines from my tumblrs





	1. its complicated

In 1968 you were 30 years old serving for your country in the Vietnam war.

Then he mysteriously appeared seemingly from thin air.

His name was Klaus Hargreeves.

You taught him how to shoot a gun, you even taught him how to wear his gear correctly.

“How exactly did you get accepted into the army?” You laughed when you found him with his helmet on backwards.

“It’s… Complicated.”

A year went by.

In that year you served with him.

You also fell in love with him.

The first time you kissed was in the back of a dance club on your night out on the town.

You made love for the first but certainly not the last time in the bathroom before having to return to camp.

You made a lot memories together in that year.

But then in 1969 he disappeared just as mysteriously as he arrived.

You assumed he died on the battle field and his body couldn’t be recovered.

That’s just how it goes sometimes in war.

You tried to move on you really did, but he was always on the back of your mind.

Now it was 2019 and you were 80 years old.

There was a knocking at your door.

You opened the door and your heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man standing before you.

“Klaus?”

“Wow Y/N you got old,” he chuckled.

“I-I thought you died,” you stammered.

“Then how would I be here,” he smiled.

“How long has it been?” You said hugging him tightly.

“50 years,” he replied.

You pulled away from him, your hands on his cheeks, “how have you not aged a day?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Where have I heard that before?” You laughed.

“Can I come inside?” He asked.

“Of course,” you said letting him into your home.

You didn’t know how but the world had somehow brought the love of your life back to you.


	2. No time to explain

Klaus saw you die.

A bullet to your chest and blood pooled around you.

Tears filled his eyes but his screams couldn’t be heard over the raging gunfire of the battlefield.

This was not supposed to be your fate.

Klaus ran to camp as fast as he possibly could and grabbed the suit case.

He returned to the day prior.

“Y/N,” he said breathless, pulling you in and kissing you like he had never kissed you before.

“Klaus- Klaus what’s going on?” You said concerned.

“There’s no time to explain just come with me,” he said taking your hand.

“Where are we going?” You replied confused with his behaviour.

“I’m taking you to 2019.”


End file.
